


I won't lose you.

by Justnotabouther



Series: s5 one-shots [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce Needs a Hug, Episode: s05e03 Penguin Our Hero, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justnotabouther/pseuds/Justnotabouther
Summary: It's a bad idea, he knows, but he just got her back and he won't lose her again. Never again.





	I won't lose you.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this trash just wanna say that before you start, also WE GOT OUR KISS ugh i honestly thought it wouldn't happen, so thank you tze chun

"Does it look like I need to rest?" 

Bruce looked at her. Really looked at her; she looked good. Well, good enough consisting she paralysed not just a week ago 

"No but-"

"Look, what Ivy's seed did to me? I've never felt better.......so now I have to find the freak who shot me." 

Bruce felt the blood drain from his face; he knew she would want to go after him, he just thought he would have more time to convince her not to. "I've been looking for Jeremiah since the bridges blew, haven't found a thing."

"Right, but there have never been refugees in the green zone before" Selina turned to face him "These people come all over Gotham, Bruce. Someone has to know something." 

"I wanna find Jeremiah just has much as you do." and he does. God, he would give anything just to see him rotting away in a jail cell, "But even if you find him, he's had months to fortify himself. We can't go after him alone." 

Selina rolled her eyes at that "You scared Bruce?"

"Of course I'm scared." how could he not be? Just three days ago he thought she would be paralysed for the rest of her life. All because of him. And now she wants to go after the person who tried to kill her, just the thought of her alone with Jeremiah makes him want to keep her locked up in a room and never let her leave. "Jeremiah shot you to get to me, he almost killed you." 

Bruce said, taking one step closer to Selina "I won't lose you." 

Selina shook her head. "I'm not yours to lose." Selina took a step closer. "You can't stop me from going after Jeremiah, but I am asking you for help." 

Bruce looked into her eyes for a few seconds, he knew he couldn't stop her from doing anything, but he also knows that if something were to happen to her and he wasn't there, it would break him. He just got her back.

He takes another step closer to her. "We take him down we do it right. We bring him back here and he stands trial for turning Gotham into a mad house."  Bruce knows this probably isn't going to end well. He knows this, but the thought of leaving her alone, out there is the dark zone is fucking scary. 

Selina lets out a little giggle at that. 

Bruce returns her smile "What?"

Selina reaches out to place her hand on the side of his jaw and stands up on her tippy toes to meet his lips.

Her lips felt soft and warm against his, making that warm feeling in his chest go crazy and his lips feel like they were on fire, Bruce felt himself wanting more as he felt Selina pulling away. It's not until  Selina spoke that Bruce opens his eyes again

"I knew I could count on you."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay i know this was really really short but i have homework to do and i might make another one-shot idk it depends on if anyone likes this one anyways i hope you liked it and yeah, okay byeee.


End file.
